Implantable devices typically communicate using an inductive telemetry link. Inductive telemetry refers to communications involving a loop antenna of an external device inductively coupled with a loop antenna of the implantable device.
Communication inefficiencies associated with inductive telemetry impair the delivery of medical care. Inefficiencies include low bandwidth and limitations associated with the requirement for close physical proximity. Improved telemetry systems are needed.